From the ashes I rise the Harbinger of Aeons
by Malikkai
Summary: Uum please just look at it im starting to lose all confidence in writing and a mind is terrible thing to waste so please please review


**From The ashes I arise The Harbinger Of Aeons **

**--**

**Chapter One:The Sealing**

**--**

The full moon shined blood crimson as the beast of nine unleashed its unbriddled furry in waves of fire and earth opun the shinobi that stood between it and its goal...'Kanoha no sato' the village hidden in the leaves.

Sweat rolled down his face as he saw the beast savagly tear into his comrades this was it for his country for his people for his village he would die,tightening his hold on the kunai he held in his hand he summed up all his curage and screamed a scream of such ferocity and determanation his allies could not help but feel empowerd by his cry and with that he charged,those who were spurred on by his cry followed running along side him gathering thier powers for one last attack they all knew that they were'nt coming back after this one and with one final cry they enterd the battle"FOR KANOHA!".

two minutes later...

Blood dripped from his side checking his wound he immediately knew he didn't have long but before he went he would show this demon that the village hidden in the leaves was far from weak, picking up a sword that belonged to his fallen comrad he prepared to put his plan in action...

one minute later...

He did it! everything was in order, the man pulled out a piece of paper that had strange glowing scripture in many different sizes and paterns decorateing it placing the item back into his pouch the man suddenly had as the ground under him seemed to abnormaly as if it was alive at first glance from the mans perspective it would seem like the grass was red most likely stained in blood considering the mans ocupation but from the perspective of few hundred leaf ninja he was standing atop the head of the nine-tailed demon fox 'kyuubi no kitsune'.

suddenly the beast started to shake it's head strangely trying to throw the ninja off but unfortunately for the fox the man just took his fallen bretheren's sword and plunged it into the top of beasts head and using chakra to aid him began dragging the blade down the fox face with the blade still within slashing a good scar down the beasts head.The demon let out a howl so filled with blood lust and killing intent that the weaker of the ninja's hearts actualy shut down killing them instantly.

Another phycotic jerk of its head and the man was thrown off the demons head falling infront of the as it opend its massive maw prepareing to eat the man alive.he'd done it all the explosives were set and now he had only one thing left to do before he left this world looking up he noticed the demons mouth open exposing two sets of razor sharp teeth quickly pulling out the piece of parchment he held earliair charged it with all the chakra left in his body just as the demons jaws closed on him he managed to yell out so all heard him "Come on you ugly son of a bitch! burn.in.**helllllllllllll!**" and with that an an explosion so powerfull it lit the night sky to point where it showed the demon in all it's hulking ungodly glory being blown to chunks by hundreds if not thousands of explosive tags.The village of leaf was indeed a force to be reckoned with.

"Come on! we must hold the beast back untill Yondaime arrives!" a ninja said as they launched countless amounts of jutsu on the demon that seemed to only feed the monsters thirst for destruction,then not to far away from the battle field a huge cloud of smoke rose up and when it cleard a massive toad with a sword at its waist and pipe in its mouth stood with a small figure atop its head "it's Hokage-sama! now men, we will destroy this demon!" and with that said they redoubled thier efforts in killing the Kyuubi.

Meanwhile with said yondaime...

A man with blonde hair and a white robes with flames decorating the back held a small child in his arms while condoning a sad and tragic expression he spoke to the child "Forgive me...Naruto for what I must do to you...but how can I ask any other to give up thier own child when I myself have something to give" placeing a kiss opun the babies head he noticed another presense by him turning toward the direction he felt the person he called out "I know you'r there Sandaime come out"

a firgure emerged from the shadows to reveal the visage pf an old man whereing white robes except thier colors were red as the yondaimes was blue "Minato please...let me do the sealing,you can take care of Kanoha and Naruto even with the burden that will be placed on him"he pleaded only to have the fourth shake his head declining his plea "Im sorry my friend but this must be done and I will not let you give your life away old man,its my responsibility as Hokage to do this...let the village know that Naruto is to be treated as a hero for this day he will sacrifice his very humanity for the village...here take him I am about to do the sealing ...goodbye my old friend"and with hug from his surogate son the Sandaime vanished in a puff of smoke leaveing the Yondaime Hokage to do his duty as Fire-shadow of the village hidden in the leaves.

Back to the battle field...

The massive fox raored in furry at this new enemy and charged with full intention on destroying this new foe, but as the Kyuubi came within striking distance of the giant toad a great flash of light blinded every one there it was as if the gates of heaven had opened and when the light faded the 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' had vanished and the body of the Yondaime was all that was left.

**--**

Two Millennia:The birth of a legend

**--**

Foot steps echoed through the deserted street as one would see a child with golden blonde hair running as if his life depended

on it, as the child ran past one would suddenly see a mob of grown women and men in pursuit.

Why was this happening?why him?,these are the thoughts that run through the yong boys head as he is savagly kicked in the stomach by his attackers they had finaly caught him when he ran into a dead in alley after that they began saying he was a demon a monster that didn't deserve to live!.

He just sat there as they did it. Repeatedly stomping him and beating him with iron rods he'd just sit there untill they were done

and limp home.After that he would just put on a mask not a real one he could barely afford food already he wore an emotional mask

to hide all his pain and suffering he would act like an incompetent fool it was the only thing that kept them from killing him out right

unfortunately this time it wouldn't work they _hunted _him down today his birthday they always became extra agressive toward

him during this time of the year his thoughts were cut by him being lifted into the air by his blood stained jacket.

"Look at you now! Kyuubi! its time we clens this village of your evil taint once and for all!"and the moment the man said that Naruto felt the most pain he had ever felt in his life he couldn't help but to scream out in agony looking down to where it hurt the most

Naruto saw protoding from chest and stomach many handles and ends of swords and daggers."Thats not all demon filth!" he spat in disgust actually he spat in Naruto already bloody and bruised face all you could see through the difiguerd form of face was two dull and lifeless blue eye's that seemed stare right through you.

They lifted him up and held to a wall in the alley then spread arms and legs apart and then with a slegde hammer and four massive

nails pinned him against the concrete wall, as Naruto let his head hang he didn't have the strength to lift his head and he could barely keep breathing his vision faded in and out he sat there waiting for hours for some ANBU or the oldman to come save him but it was futile no one was coming he was going to die and nothing could change that. If he only knew how wrong he was.

As his vision finaly faded out completely Naruto hung limp pinned to the wall no one was there to witness Narutos stomach begin

glow an erie red.

Naruto's mind...

_Drip_

_Dripp drip!_

_**Drip**_

_**Dripp Dripp!**_

he woke up with a start beliving he was supposed to die when he looked around to find himself in what seemed to be a sewer he figuerd someone must have taken him down from the wall and thrown his unconcious body down here to rot, Naruto was cut off from his mussing by the sound of seemend to be an animal he inclined his head to listen better after a moment he was about just brush it off on his mind playing tricks on him but then he saw a red glowing light a distance away deciding it would be better to find a way out he went in that direction.

After walking for at least 15-minutes Naruto walked into a chamber of sorts the water was knee deep now so Naruto carefully waded

through it he might be just on the shallow part of sewer and was most likely headed towards the deep end.

He had waded through the water for seemed to be an eternity untill he finaly happened to find something that peaked his intrest,

a massive gate with strange arcainic runes and jewels imbedded in it and when Naruto looked beyond that he saw...something

on the other side as he started to take cautious steps toward the gate as soon as he came within at least 20-feet of the ancient bars

one huge terrifying blood red eye snapped open and stared at him...and stared,and stared...and stared,and stared.

5-minutes later...

And stared,and stared,and stared.

another 5-minutes later...

And stared,and stared.

It had been a full ten minutes that Naruto and the err 'eye' started this silent stareing contest fortunately Naruto reached his limit

as his eye's needed moisture and so with losing the battle against his body ...he blinked and the reaction he got from the 'thing'

behind the gate was more than unexpected "**Ha ha ha ha ha ahahaaaa! pathetic ningen thinking you could best me in any**

**contest! ha ha ha but I degress,Kit do you know who i am?**" said the thing behind the gate.

Naruto looking dumb as a deer caught in headlights just tilted head to the side befor responding "uummm a big red eye ball that beats people in stareing contest?" he said in an unsure voice.

The things 'eye' began to twitch wildly showing it was extremely pissed before suddenly all shadow that coverd its body from view

vainished and revealed a massive fox with nine tails swishing back and fourth then the roared so loud Narutos ears began bleeding

"**I am the Kyuubi no kitsune, the lord makai! you incompetent mortal**".

By now Naruto was cowering under the now revealed demons voice untill a thought struck him"wait a minute, the yondaime killed you" he said.The Kyuubi just looked at him in disgust before saying in a wrath filled tone "**No Kit,not killed but sealed...in you!**"

the beast spat in utter disgust as if just saying those words defiled it's mouth, meanwhile Narutos entier world fell apart it all made sense the beatings the assination atempts the curses of him being inhuman and not deserving to exist it all fit together"I..I-I really am a _monster!_" he exclaimed aloud

unable to controll the torrent of tears that spilled from his face '_this is why everyone hates me' _he looked into his reflection in the water and noticed two slitted blue-green eye's that glowed with an ominous inner light his whisker-marks darker more defined than

normal and a set of extra long canine teeth. Taking his aperance in he came to one conclusion '_I really am a demon'_ he was cut from his musings by the foxes voice "**slightly true but mostly wrong...for now**"Naruto looked up at the fox strangely before asking

"what do you mean?" the foxes eye's pulsed a glowing red befor responding to his question"**what I mean kit...is that although you do indeed have demons blood that flows through your veins'**_**extremely powerfull demons as well, who would have thought my container was not only part of the lost lineage of Aeons but the heir' Kyuubi added in its head,**_** you are mostly human for now, but now that is slowly changing now that your blood has awakend**"

"My...blood?...but!...I don't understand what does me having demons blood have to do with anything!?" he exclaimed in anger of his situation his entire life has been shitted on from the begining.Kyuubi just raised an eyebrow ...or...whatever the equivalent of a hundred foot tall fox raising its eyebrow was "**are you done throwing tamptrums yet?good now let me give a breifing of your**

**ancestors true homeland 'The land of Albion' this was place that was long since destroyed by the two great arch-demons that posed as gods the sinner seeking to repent Avo and the devourer seeking to quench his thirst for death and souls Skorm,so moving along...your family were said to have been direct desendants of not only the two arch-demons but Arcanion himself you see Arcanion was an entity of pure undiluted power his power so great that he must speak to others through thier minds because he would kill them just by uttering a word it came to a point where was fed up with not being able to controll his power he orderd your family to create a sword with thier blood and pices of thier souls along with all his power infused into it but unfortunately the sword which was named after your family 'The sword of Aeons' became curropted and in turn currpted and possessed Arcanion himself and then slaughterd your entire family and after that destroyed the entire kingdom and vainished without a trace for fifty years untill a demonic**

**entity known as 'jack of blades' claimed the blade and as he prepared to carve a bloody path through Albion the survivers of your lineage came out of hiding and killed him and then two sacrificed themselves to destroy the blade**

**and after that they left Albion came to your realm but I guess they began to die out because of thier great powers were coveted and feared and they had many eneimies human and demon alike"**

Naruto sat there stunned beyond belife that his family lead such a legacy.when he finally got over it he found that he wasn't as surprized as he thought he should but considering all thats happened to him up till this point it was fairly easy to take he looked

up to the huge and said the thing he could "so,whats next?" but he most definately not expecting his answer "**Training...for two Millennia" **"Oh okay...WHAT THE HELL!" all the fox did was smile deviously befor giving an explaination "**look Kit do you really**

**think every thing is the same? now that your demon blood has awakened it will just keep getting stronger and stronger**

**and if you dont train to control you power or yourself you could either get yourself killed or kill alot of people for no reason and then you'll really be proveing them people right about you being a monster" **she let him sit there quietly for awhile giving him time to come to terms with it soon he spoke up "well I guess I'll train but why so long by the time where done I'll

be super old!" the Kyuubi suddenly burst out with laughter that seemed carried through the airbefor the deomn began to explain

"**Do you really think it that easy to learn to control and manipulate you power with even some decentsy...and though I**

**don't like to admit it I can't teach how to control your innate power but I do know of three individuals who can and as for **

**you growing old don't worry demons are immortal being the only way for a demon to die is if it is killed and only X class **

**demons reside on your realm so don't worry plus when we leave to train your body won't be affected to everyone on this world it will be six hours but where we are going it will be two whole millennia so every thing will be EXACTLY as you left it " **said with some finality as took in everything she said befor he responded "alright...Kyuubi..-sensie im ready to learn".

The Kyuubi simply locked eye's with the metallic-blonde raging crimson meeting blue-green orbs of eternity what ever the demon was

serching for it must have found and it was pleased which showed when two rows razor sharp teeth grinned at him "**exxxxxcellent**

**kit your training in hell begins today"** and with that said the fox chuckled its resounding voice sending tremors through Naruto

as the cage that held the great demon started to twist and bend out of place and the fox was engulfed in a crimson mist that seemed as fi it was made of blood the mist went all the way up to the sealing and then desended opun him all he could do was stand there waiting for the mist to clear he was startled when all the mist seemed to be drawn into a single spot in front of him and it seemed as if the mist was now taking a solid shape and it was soon the image of a person with robe and a hood over thier faces the only reason Naruto knew who was behind the hood was the glowing vermillon eyes that seemed to study his every move and there was a strange

glint within them that exuded hunger and yet this hunger was...different he didn't know how to define the fox now human form was looking at him in what seemed barely restraind..something but he just brushed it off as a demon thing considering he was part demon

he would probaly find out later hopefully sooner because the way the fox was starring was sending shivers through his whole body and strangely in a pleasent way he was cut from his musings by a surprizingly feminine and meldious voice "**so kit are you ready"**

Naruto at first just stared but quickly composed himself and nodded then the now suspected 'vixen' just waved her or his hand

and a massive torrent of light shot up from the floor she or he just grabbed his hand and drug him along into the light never

noticeing Naruto marveld expression at how soft this 'demons' hand was.and with that they disapeared but little did they know

that nothing ever goes as planned .

**--**

**Chapter two: Im looking for a group of ninja that call themselves Akatsuki**

**--**

**six years later...**

'The Flaming Leaf' a bar specificly made so the ninja of Kanoha can forget the troubles of thier gruesome job and have at least

some peace in thier mostly short lives, most of the time only veteran ninja actually even know the bars existence even if it is

in plain sight what no else knows is that there is genjutsu placed on bar to drive away the young rookie ninja who think there

atop the world...they'll find out soon enough, but back to the reason our attention is on this bar at moment well lets take look inside shall we...

He came in dressed in the most simple of ninja garb black pants and shirt completed with black gloves and ninja sandles, he looked mostly like an average ninja the only thing that brought attention to him was expression on his face he looked as if he

had just met the devil himself the mans eye's darted all over the room scaning every shadow, his fingers fidgeted in an endless

frenzy and he litterly jumped at the slightest sound he was clearly shaken up and needed some winding down.

The puss-I mean scared man made his way to bar and sat down his eyes still franticly searching for some unseen enemy

the man let out a shout of fear when someone placed a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see the bartender with a concerned

expression "hey sonny why don't have a drink and talk maybe that will help" he said reasuring him, thngs like this happend

often a ninja returning home from a particular bad mission or they witnessed something so horrifying it scarred them for life.

The frightened ninja just nodded his up and down not trusting his voice to work properly, the bartender removed his hand and slid a mug of 'Sakea' toward him and gave slight nod signalling him to start. Taking few good gulps of the alcholic beverage the

waited a moment befor starting "I-I was in a bar like this on a mission to infiltrate and gather information on B to S class missing nin that had betrayed thier village or something else that thier village seen as treason everthing was going fine until...

until _HE_walked in"

**Flash back...**

_The doors open and a man no a _boy!_ walked in he was wearing slightly baggy black pants and trench coat with a hood that hid his face in shadow the coat was open exposing that he wore a blood red form fitting shirt inside for some strange reason the left was gone exposing ripped muscle's that clearly showed he was than he seemed the strangest thing was that on his exposed arm was a tatoo that glowed blue and pulsed with what seemed to be lightning that shot out small bolts a few inches from his arm as if it was unstable another strange thing was that on his wrist and ankles were gold_

_cuffs that had small pieces of what seemed to be chains that were broken but what called every ones attention was the two slitted pupils that resided within blue-green eye's that glowed like a burning ember._

**Flash back end ...**

As the man discribed the boy that walked into the bar he atracted the attention of most of the high ranked ninja within the bar

that started to sit closer to hear the tale more cleary as he spoke up"H-he went up to the bar and orderd a drink the bar tender

went to get but as the bartender leaned over the counter to push the drink over to him the boy suddenly grabbed him and began wispering in his ear I-I really don't know what they were talking about but heard him say something about' Akatsuki' and as soon as I heard that every one,every single ninja in the bar suddenly got really pissed they began pulling out weapons and what not starting some shit! and then the boy suddenly whips around and reaches into his coat AND PULLS OUT THE BIGGEST FUCKING SWORD I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

**Flash back is back...**

_The boy suddenly launches at the closest ninja cuting them down as if he were nothing but cattle all the nin coverged on him tryign to skewer him on thier blades but were stopped when the mark on his arm suddenly let out wave electricity charging the whole room and then they felt _IT!_._

**flash back ends...**

The man suddenly began to shake as tremors rocked his entire being he wrapped his arms around himself and wimpered slightly befor continuing in a voice barely above a wisper "I..I h-have never in my whole life felt so much killing intent and blood lust...it..it even surpassed the Kyuubi's killing intent that...that..._thing!_ killed every one there it wasn't a fight it was a _SLAUGHTER!.._and his chakra was so strong it litteraly is a phisacal force h-he killed them with just the pressure of his chakra...I-I can't say any more thanks for hearing me but I think you should know he was headed toward this directionand I think...he's one his way here" and with that said the man walked out the bar and left leaving nine extremely interested Jounin and the majorityof the bar severly disturbed and scared.

** twelve miles from Kanoha...**

**"Hey kit!"** the demon spoke up breaking the silence thier walk "hmm,what is it Kyu-chan" Naruto said in a slightly bored tone

he suddenly winced when a sharp pain came from his head "Hey! whats the big idea" he said in confusment the demon huffed

before responding "**I thought I told you not to call me that!"** she said angerly unknown to Naruto she was blushing and cherring

like a school girl inside her mind "But I like the name plus I told you not to call me kit, so were even, now what did you want"

the demon just pouted, Naruto had started calling her 'Kyu-chan' the moment he found out she was female at first she immeadiately wanted to jump although he didn't know it when his demon power awakend there was a bad or fortunate side effect to it that he even now does'nt know, the side effect is that because his demon blood had awoken from being dorment

he hit piuberty in that moment and because of her being inside him his demon half as well as the human had unleashed an entire

wave of dominance and claim on her it was quiet flattering but she knew that Naruto although very smart for some one his age

he still didn't have any knowledge or maturity of love or sex so she made a silent promise to make her move when he proved

his maturity and wisdom. Now back to the conversation"**I've been thinking about it for a while now and decided although very**

**effective and intimadating you need a new weapon that is in imediate access, sooo..." **she dragged on Naruto in his curiousity

of having a more deadly and desrtuctive weapon "soooo...tell me already!" he heard sniggering from the vixen Naruto just grumbled about unfair stingy vixen's hiding all the bad ass weapons Kyuubi just giggled more at his childish reaction

Naruto grumbled some more befor saying in an obvious angerd tone "just tell me already dammit! you know im getting

very...bored kyuubi...and you wouldn't like me when im bored" Naruto smirked in all honesty he was bored out of his mind

and bad things happened when he was bored... very bad things, he could almost see Kyuubi sweating in the seal _'she must be a_

_nervous reck right now _he thought his smirk growing into a viscous grin showing off fangs.

'_Shit!I have to stop him before he starts to chant dammit, all I wanted to do was tease he didn't have to take it so seriously... damned spoiled brat' _Kyuubi thought as she rememberd what Naruto had done the last time he was bored, the boy had destroyed a _mountain_ and even though the amount of power he held measured up to seven of her nine tails even the eight-tailed snake 'Orochi no hebi' had a small amount of difficulty destroying mountains and ever since then when ever he went into his 'what to do' chant she did everything in her power to stop him from sending another piece of geography to staright to hell. "**Alright kit this is going to hurt...like hell"** and before Naruto could say a thing his entire body exploded in agonizing pain and after what seemed like an eternity it suddenly stopped and Naruto found him self wrapped up in something very warm and comforting looking up he

the source of this warmth "Kyuubi" he spoke in a barely audible wisper, it was...strange...his relationship with the vixen, he

had came to the conclusion with himself that he deeply cared for the girl but she had taken care of him ever since he had met

her and because of that expressing himself to her about how he truly felt was very difficult he wanted to hold and kiss her wanted to feel this warmth and never let it go '_why don't I just kiss her,just once,just to know how it feels'_ not even caring where the thought came from Naruto sat up from his laying down position the pain was so intense he didn't even feel himself drop he looked over to Kyuubi studying her features; she had on a crimson red kimono with blood red sakura petals blowing in the wind decorating it, her skin was a beautiful dark tan complete with ebony brown hair and eye's that hypnotized him every time he looked into thier dark blood red depths Naruto placed a hand on her elagant face that seemed to be carved from angles despite her being Queen and lord of demons "Oof!" Naruto was shuken from his trance by Kyuubi pushing him back away from her which strangly hurt even worse than the mind-splitting pain he felt a few moments ago "**Naruto?" **he heard her call out in a questioning voice Naruto just smiled "So how about the weapon you were talking about and it better be worth you damn near knocking me unconcious" he said Kyuubi had the decentcey to blush for her blunder on the pain although it really wasn't a blunder she knew it was gonna hurt just not as much as it did "**heheheheh...sorry about that,oh the weapons yes back to that ..okay tense all the muscles in your hand" **Naruto wonderd what could possibly be the weapon that involved tenseing muscles so he did what she asked and boy was he surprized "shiiinnnggg" that was what Naruto heard as he stared at his hands in fasination at the three one foot in length razor sharp metal _claws _that extended from his hands where the knuckles ended "K-Kyuubi what are these?" he said in utter amasment at the claws "_**those**_** Naruto are the weapons I was talking about I got the idea from a time when I was bored I decided to look at another demension there was one human no not a human a true immortal warrior from the great blood wars of the demon realm I thought they were all but extinct any way he lived in that realm and he had those normaly thier made of bone but I coated your bones with a light but absolutely indestructable and enchanted metal "** she said smiling obviously very happy with her work on giving Naruto the best weapon not to mention it was perfect for him because although he was master and creator of his own fighting style he normaly perfers to anihilate his enimies with his beserker powers the claws complemented the style perfectly not to mention no matter what no one will be able to take his weapons from him if he is caught or captured.

Naruto was still staring in stunned in awe at his new weapons thinking and practicly drooling at the destruction he would be able to cause with them he would make sure to become very intimate with these ungodly tools of carnage "**kit we are only a half a mile from Konoha stop fantisizing and pick up the pace" **she said irately "wh-what I was not fantisizing!" he said all the while his face resembled the form of a beet grumbling he began to run toward the vilage goning volocities that would make Miato Gai- the taijutu master of Konoha scream in jeaulosy and indignity.

Hayate Geko-the kenjutsu master of Konoha was extremely bored although most of the he blamed it on his current illness

that had all but wiped out his entier clan he knew he was going to die soon if not within the next few years he only wished

he had found some one worthy to pass on his family techniques onto he was brought from his musing by senseing if only barely

a chakra signature aproaching at unbeliveable speeds preparing himself he pulled sword its sheath just as a boy in a black trench coat with equally black pants and crimson form fitting shorts that showed off a very impressive physique suddenly

apeared infront of him "halt and state your buisness and name for being here.

Naruto just stared at the guy infront of him he looked very sick but by the way he held the sword in his hand Naruto could tell

he was no push over not that he could pose a challenge to him any the only being capable of matching him were the Akatsuki,

the three sannin and the bijuu and that was only at useing just his own power with kyuubi's chakra combined with his

only the leader of Akatsuki and 6,7 and 8 tailed bijuu.Smirking Naruto answered the sickly man "My name is Uzamaki Naruto

and my buiness is to become a genin of Konoha" he finished noticing the man eyeing him suspicously "if you don't trust me tell your hokage that im here I know him personaly" he said the man simply gave a slight nod and wistled then a anbu with a ox mask apeared "Anbu-san shall be your escort to hokage-sama Uzamaki-san" the sickly nin said, Naruto nodded and followed the Anbu through the village to the hokage tower.

After walking for what seemed to be forever they finally reached the tower going past the receptionest at the desk straight to the

Sandaime's office where two guards that stood on each side opened the door for them and there sat the old man in red Hokage robes taking puffs off his pipe he gave Naruto a critical look befor nodding his head signaling for them to be left alone and as soon as the door shut Naruto found himself within the biggest bear hug of his entire life "Oi! oiji-san...I...can't...breath!" he weezed out

'_who the hell knew the old man was this phisicaly strong in his old age'_ he thought as he was finally let loose from the death hug of his surogite grand-father he chuckled slightly rubbing the back of his head nervously"Hey old man still stronger than ever I see...and still a pervert too!" he laughed at the old man blush, Sarutobi cleared his throat to get Narutos attention for a moment

"So, tell me how was your training?" the old man said curiously Naruto just stared for a second a look of concentration on his face befor responding "well to put it simply it was hell, I was put through things that would kill any other for three straight years and then I went to find and forge unique and deadly tools to further my prowess as a warrior-no a Titan of unparelelled power although I will admit that there are a few individuals who can defeat me all I seek now is to further my self by gaining more experience and pushing my self beyond my limits"he said with unrivald determination. The Sandaime sat there for a moment hearing the conviction and strength in Narutos words he looked the boy up and down befor nodding his head smiling

"Naruto...you have indeed grown into a great warrior but you still have much to learn and so I Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure grant you status of officialy apointed genin of the vilage hidden in the leaves" he said handing Naruto over his

black head-band with the leaf insignia embroided on the metal.Naruto just smiled brightly "thanks oiji-san I promise not to disapoint" he said determination evident in his voice, sandaime just chuckled "theres not a doubt in my mind Naruto, not doubt in my mind oh! here are your papers and direcrions to the ninja acadamey you will be asighned your team there also here are the keys to your new living arrangements it's on a far part of the village where you'll be left to your privacy" taking the said iteams from his surogate grang father Naruto tied his head band to his fore-head and decieded he wanted some sake he hadn't had drink since that time he slaughtered the bar filled with missing -nins '_thier heads fetched a hefty price as well'_ he thought as he padded his pouch that was along side his storage scroll he where he carried most of his money and with that he went out to the

last bar he spotted on his way to the tower although for some reason there was a genjutsu on most likely to keep rookies and civilains from wandering into the place.

Hatake Kakashi ,Yuuhi kurenai,Sarutobi Asuma, Miato Gai and last but most definatly not least Mitarashi Anko these five individuals are among the stronest the leaf has to offer the son of the third hokage,the famous copy-nin,the aprentice of a sannin,

a Genjutsu mistress and a Taijutsu master as usual they sat inside the 'Flaming leaf' bar mostly reserved for shinobi so they can

have a place to relax from thier gruesome job and duty as ninja of leaf normally when within this bar one would imediately become lax with so many of your comrades along side you but you see there is one problem every single person in the bar are deafly quiet and tense as if expecting a slaughter and this is the scene Naruto came opun walking into the bar everything had gone very quiet he noticed some of them stared in fear and disbelife although not really careing he walked to the bar and sat down where there seemed to be five other ninja and judgeing by thier apearence he could tell four of them were veteran shinobi

while one was a fresh but skilled jounin looking up at the bar tender he decided he didn't like the fear that seemed to shake the man to the core leting out a huge sigh he slowly removed his hood revealing a strange mix of golden-blonbe hair with black and silver high-lights going through-out his hair next came his eye's he heard a collective gasp when his blue-green eye's glowed brilliant and intensely with it's own inner fire before settling back to its eternal ember like state then he spoke his voice soft but clear like an ominous ghost "I'd like a glass of sake bar tender-san" he said looking the man in the eye's he noticed the man shake fearfully not moving an inch Naruto sighed heavily again why did he always scare the shit out of every bar tender he met sighing heavily once more he decided to reasure the man "no doubt you have heard stories of me through some way or another

yes" he said getting silent nodd from the man he continued "I assure you sir if I wanted to kill any one here you would have all dropped dead the moment you looked my way" he said his voice echoed through out the bar all went silent as if expecting a battle until he added at the end "besides,why would I slaughter those who I one day will work side by side" with that said he

tapped his waist where he had recently moved his head-band after being annoyed with it on his head after many occupants saw him bearing the insignia of leaf every one immediatly relaxed and what was once fear was now replaced with cuiousity for the

deadly,mysterious and from looks gained by from the female side of the population gods gift to women.

After finishing his drink he noticed some of the more brave shinobi working up thier curage to apearently speak to him,but unfortuneatly for them that would have to wait for another time, placing the regular amount thars needed to pay along with

a hefty tip nodded at the bar nut as he was about to leave the bar tender spoke aloud" sir this abit much I cant except so much-"

he was silenced by a firm hand as Naruto waved off his protest and began to explain as to why he gave a tip so large "bar-tender

I am nearly immune alchahol there for I need rather large amounts to even feel the slightest effects,you will stock-up on more potnent types of saki so I may enjoy myself when I come here understood" getting a nod from the now stunned bar-tender he inclined his head toward him and vainished seemingly dropping into his own shadow as it were a portal or doorway although he left one thought in all of the more experienced ninja's minds 'even in plain sight and not only a few feet infront of them they still could not feel his presence the entire time.

next day...

Chirp! chirp!_Chirp!chi-_squawk!.this is the unfortunate fate of the bird to have awaken Naruto from his slumber, he was obviously

not a morning person especaily since when ever his sleep is distubed by some animal or other such pests he kills every living thing within 200 meters of his home.

Yawning showing off large and sharp canines Naruto rubbed sleep from his eyes before prepareing for the day,he decided to condone his true demon Image, a dark red cloak waved in an unseen wind almost as it were alive,a black vest without sleaves because the mark on his arm would burn it off any way stettled on his upper torso with black finger less gloves on both hands,black slightly baggy cargo pants with many pockets for storage of items and dark red steel-toe combat boots rested on his feet. Strapped to his back was his sword it was 7 feet in length and about 5 inches wide and a bone white hilt well worn from years of use.The blade itself was completely black not reflecting any light yet resanating its own from within, on one side there was serated edge and the other was strangly me of some forigien crystal that pulsed with killing intent and blood lust. (alright I should have explained this sooner but forgot. 'killing intent' is when a person streches thier spirits power to dominat another soul causing the person on the reciveing end to effectively clamp up in fear or if killing intnent is used in a more concentrated dose can kill a person by scareing them to the point where thier soul and body have no desire left to live).

putting on his new mask thatwas equally dark red with the kanji for _death_ writen on the forehead,it coverd his entire face with slits to see out of Naruto calmly walked out to start his day of becoming a genin of Konoha he didn't know who his teacher would be but hopefully even with the already mastered powers in his arsenal he could learn something new and increase his chances at killing those that had wronged him, those that took away that which was most prescious would pay with thier very lives, he would make certain of it.

Iruka Umino- chuninn of Konohagakure was having a less than pleasent day first he was worried that an uncapable student would be passed because thier were an unequal amount of graduates this year then when a new student that had just aquired

genin rank will be showing up today for team the only problem now was where the hell should he place the genin, the Hokage had made a sugestion as to put him with Kurenai since she was a newly promoted Jounin this might help her...although the kind old man had a strange glint in his eye when said the genin was most suited to be the student to the Illusion mistress it was almost as if the old man was inquiring on... nah! no way would such a respectable man even think of such things...right?

he was shaken from his musings by a boy clad in black and dark red clothing along with a massive sword strapped across his back that gave off a strangly evil arua that made his stomach twist in anxiety but what truly drew his attention was the glowing blue-green cat like eye's that drilled into his own through the black hunter-nin mask his disturbed visage must have made the boy or genin the Hokage was talking about speak up to lessen the tension on his being as he looked into the eye slits he noticed the boys eyes seemed to have softend and then the boy spoke "I'm sorry if I startled you...Umino-san but I was told that I would be assighned on the team of Konoha's genjutsu speacialest so I would like to know who exactly I will be teams with" he said. Iruka simply stared for a second before smiling slightly and speaking in a now friendly tone "sorry about that and you can call me Iruka uuumm...?". "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto and I'm pleased to meet you Umi-Iruka-san"Naruto said smiling slightly behind his mask as he held out his hand to the scar faced teacher and the man shook his hand before telling him that he would have to wait till he anounced the teams so untill then he would have to wait so Naruto went and sat down in the back catching the eye of few fresh genin namely one extremely arrogant Uchiha Sasuke who opun seeing him immeadiately stood up from his seat after a few minutes of studying him promptly walked over to him and demanded"Fight me!"he said glareing at Naruto who just looked at him for second before responding "no" as simple as that he started continue his wait on being assighned his team

however he didn't expect a powerfull fist to collide with his face sending him out of his seat and onto the floor.

'_What the hell! he did not just do that!'_** "he sure did kit, now what are you gonna do?"** the untill now sleeping demoness said in a mocking tone. Naruto who's mask was knocked off from his flight from his seat revealed his slited eye's flare with an extreme intensity and the mark on his arm suddenly began a frenzy of shockwaves of lightning raging and dancing across his arm,Naruto clenched his teeth and fist and his eye's where once was an ember now became two powerfull conflagerations that seemed to mirror the sun in intensity and heat.Yes, its time they know that Uzumaki Naruto was not one to be crossed.

Hokage tower a few seconds before Naruto was struck...

The old man Hokage had assembled the jounin who were to be sensie's this year and now looking through his crystal ball with the his most elite jounins he never expected to see what he had just saw.

Back to classroom...

Most of the students had gatherd round to see who the famed Uchiha had challenged and beat down this time while some thought the Uchiha was a duck-ass jerk some actually were cherring him on, namely his fangirls who damn near prayed to him as if he were god himself.Naruto.Was.PISSED.Who the hell did this boy think he is? not only did he aproach Naruto with his obviously rude and arrogant ass atitude he had the BALLS to hit HIM!, oh yes this boy was about to get whats coming to him.

Sasuke stood above the now reaveled blonde smirking arrogantly Ha! he knew the boy was weak, he had simply made himself out to be strong, no one can measure up to the power of an Uchiha!"Ha! dobe, your not cool your just a weakling pretending to be strong".Unfortunatly this was one of the worse things to call a man that could level a mountain.

CRACK! this the sound of Sasuke Uchiha being slamed into a the wall with enough force to put a human size indent.

CRACK! WAM!, Naruto continued to make the arrogant bastard eat wood all the while thinking in outrage '_HOW dare he! I! weak!_

_the harbinger eons, the one to have stayed armies with my own two,the one that layed waste to cities, villages, entire nations have fallen before me! and he DARE call ME WEAK!'_ raising the Bastard up by the neck with one hand Naruto had to physcally refrain from snapping the boy's neck he spoke with such malice and anger that every person in the room who was frozen stiff from the sub-couscous killing intent that was felt by every person in the village some even lost controll of thier bladders, eye's now narrowed into slits of death that overflowed with an ancient inner rage that could only be harnessed by the darkest emotions "If you ever attack me again _Uchiha_ I will kill you and _no one_ will stop me" his voice spoke in a deadly wisper that spoke volumes about how truly pissed he was the Uchiha simply flenched under his gaze frozen under the mass of concentrated blood lust and killing intent directed at him any longer under the blondes gaze and he would surely have a relapse of Itachi and lose controll over his already weakening bladder,however he was saved from that fate by the audible "PUFF!" from a ninja teleporting jutsu.

When the smoke cleared there stood the Hokage and a number of jounin, the Hokage spoke up "Naruto, even though he insulted you in the greatest and most unforgivable of ways, if you wish to be ninja of Konoha you will have to let be and not cause any further damage to your fellow ninja" the old man spoke calmly and friendly as if adressing a very close friend or family

member. Naruto paused for second the room was tense especialy the jounin they had heard who the boy was and what he had done, letting out a heavy sigh Naruto dropped the now unconscious Sasuke before turning to the old man and smiling although to others who do not know him, seeing his sharp fangs and fearal wisker marks on his face actually made them take small step back in fear "Okay old man. but if ever calls me weak again..." Naruto said not finishing the rest but instead his eye's flared brightly before settling back to it ember state leaving them to thier imaginations of what he would do to the arrogant youth,

"Well I think thats enough excitement today Naruto your team mates are Hinata Hyuga ,Shino Arbureame and your jounin sensie is Yuuhi Kurenai Genjustu mistress. Naruto looked over to his team mates and opun eye contact the Hyuga gave startled and frightend yelp and Naruto's eye's visably softend he always had a soft spot for the opposite gender "I assure you Hyuga-san

I would not harm as soon as I would harm myself" he said reasuring his future team-mate with a small smile the timid girl looked at him shyly before stutering out an apology that Naruto simply waved off saying she didn't offend him and that her reaction was quiet common to him.

A few minutes later...

Kurenai glanced at the legendary Ninja who's very name made some want to hide under ground for the rest of thier lives and never chance a peak out side for fear he would apear. It was quiet strange how when she pictured in her mind some hulking beast of endless destruction on a Bijuu like scale, but instead here she was about to introduce her self to some one who was half her age and that very same person had power and experince that rivald if not surpassed the Hokage himself!

Noticing the wating stares of her students she began "My name is Kurenia Yuuhi Genjutsu specialist of Konoha, my likes are learning and creating new genjutsu.My dislikes are perverts a certain ornage book and arrogant people. My hobbies are...

* * *

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?**

I SEEM TO BE HAVING TROUBLE WITH THE REST OF MY FICS I GIVE MY DEEPEST APOLIGIES TO THOSE THAT LOOKED FORWARD TO ME UPDATEING THE HOWEVER FEW OF YOU THAT SEE ANY POTENTIAL IN MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE CONTACT ME VIA REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS -- NOW ABOUT THIS STORY.. I HAD THIS FANFIC UNDER WRAPS FOR DAMN NEAR 6 MONTHS NOW AND I THINK ITS ABOUT TIME SEE EVERY ONES IDEAS ON IT FLAMES ARE ALOWED NOT THAT I ACTUALY CARE ABOUT SOME FOOL THAT SPENDS THEIR ENTIRE LIVES TRYING TO CRUSH ANOTHER PERSONS RESOLVE .

OH YEAH I SEEM TO BE AWFULLY FORGETFUL THESE DAYS ANYWAY HERE GOES

:I EQUALIZER -SENSIE DO NOT HOLD THE RIGHTS OR STAKE CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ALREADY COPY RIGHTED MATERIAL WITHIN THIS STORY SO BUGGER OFF AND DO SOMTHIN WIT YA LIFE LIKE REVIEWING THIS DAMN STORY!

* * *


End file.
